chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayuri Akiyama
Sayuri Chiyoko Akiyama is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Toshihiro and Kokone Akiyama. She will possess the abilities of Sensing, Emotion Olfaction, Enhanced Olfaction and Greek/Roman God Mimicry. Appearance Sayuri's natural appearance will include dark brown hair and eyes. She will also have a slightly tanned complexion. However, her appearance will occasionally alter to reflect the Greek or Roman god or goddess she is mimicking using her ability. For most of her childhood her hair will be long, but shortly after her sixteenth birthday she will choose to cut it to just above shoulder length. It will begin waving slightly too. Abilities Sayuri's first ability will be Sensing. She will be capable of sensing a range of different information. In most cases her ability will work randomly, but it will also sometimes be triggered by stray thoughts and questioning things in her mind. She will be able to sense a person's identity and location, detect their abilities and know any secrets they may be keeping. She will be able to sense information about events happening elsewhere and some events in the future. Her second ability will be Emotion Olfaction. Sayuri will be able to smell the emotions of others. She will be able to identify the emotions, since each emotion would have a distinct scent, and she could also identify the person experiencing that emotion, since the person's individual scent would also affect it. Her own emotions will not interfere with the use of the ability, since she will not be able to scent these. The ability will work constantly. Her third ability will be Enhanced Olfaction. She will be capable of detecting various scents at much lower concentrations than humanly possible. She will also be able to separate different smells easily no matter how combined they are. Her ability will enable her to detect some dangers, e.g. smoke from fire, poison or a person about to attack from hiding. She will be able to identify people from their scent and follow this to locate someone nearby. The ability will combine with her emotion olfaction, enabling her to smell weaker emotions and detect emotions from a further distance. Her final ability will be Greek/Roman God Mimicry. This ability can be used to mimic various Greek/Roman gods. When this is done, Sayuri will gain the god's traits and abilities, and occasionally her appearance could change as well. Mimicking Hermes/Mercury would give her talaria. Mimicking Zeus/Jupiter would enable her to create and throw lightning bolts as well as increasing her air of authority. Mimicking any god would also slightly increase her physical strength, durability and health. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kokone Akiyama *Father - Toshihiro Akiyama *Older sister - Ishi Akiyama *Older brothers - Kaito and Kosei Akiyama History & Future Etymology Sayuri is a Japanese name which means "small lily". Her middle name, Chiyoko, can mean "thousand generation child", "child of forever" or "young leaf child" in Japanese. Her first name was chosen after her paternal great-grandmother, while her middle name was chosen after her paternal grandmother. Her surname is Japanese and means "autumn mountain". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters